A Magic New Year
by MyraValhallah
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Sarah appears at a family Party sans a date- so she's set up. Fluffy little one shot for ya; happy New Year :


_**Happy New Year Folks!**_

_**My present to you guys is a fluffy little One shot JS all the way.**_

_**On with the Show :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Karen Williams had always had ideas above her station. It was one of the two things that Sarah really hated about her stepmother- the other was her complete and total lack of imagination.

Sarah wasn't really surprised when she was informed that the New Year would be celebrated with a masked ball. She was also not surprised by the announcement that all single guests above the age of 10 were required to have a date- or risk being paired with another single.

Karen did that every year and this year Sarah's supply of guy friends had run out. They all had girlfriends or in some cases boy friends of their own.

Anyway, I digress…

It was half past six (fifteen minutes before the party was due to start) and Sarah was still decidedly single. Dressed in her costume- a dark green and gold velvet number that she'd managed to find in a charity shop complete with a matching Zorro style mask; she pulled her coat on and headed to the party- to face the humiliation of being paired by her stepmother.

* * *

"Hey Sar" a six year Toby dressed as a knight, grinned at her- his hand trapped in the grip of a chubby blonde girl.

"Hey Sport- who's your girlfriend?" she asked teasingly- though she felt a twinge of envy that the little guy had a partner and she didn't

"I'm Wren" the girl smiled. "My uncle said I could come as his date then he said I should be Toby's"

"That's nice of him" Sarah smiled.

"He's over there" Wren pointed at a man with a blonde pony tail dressed in a black and dark green.

Since she was fifteen Sarah had been possessed of a predilection for tall slim blonde men with long hair and either blue or brown eyes- thing is she couldn't explain why this development had come at the same time as her sudden maturity.

"Sarah" a Karen in an unflattering hot pink dress greeted her. "Glad you could make it- where's your…?"

A look from the younger woman silenced her.

"Never mind, You can be Mr King's date for the night- as his original one ran off with your brother"

Sarah snorted.

Mr King it transpired was as good looking up close as he was from her first glimpse of him across the room.

"Miss Williams" he bowed gallantly, kissing her hand (his own, she noticed, with a stab of déjà vous, was covered in a black leather glove)

"Call me Sarah" she smiled

"Jareth"

That name rang a bell- said bell was, for some reason was being rung by a goblin. She dismissed the odd mental picture she accepted Jareth's offer of a dance.

* * *

"Why do I feel like we've met before?"

Sarah and Jareth were out in the garden. It was nearly midnight and Sarah really didn't want the night to end.

"We have Sarah" he told her evenly. "You probably dismissed our previous meeting as a dream and have since forgotten it- it was some five years ago."

He pulled his hair out of its ponytail and his long blonde hair arranged itself into a wild golden mane around his face.

Sarah reached up and pulled his green and black mask off his face.

She gasped as the man underneath was revealed.

"It's you. You're the Goblin King!"

Her memories of those eleven and half hours flooded back into her mind.

"I am" he nodded not able to look at her. "And I'll go if you want me to"

He turned to walk away across the garden.

"Wait… Jareth- what about Wren"

"My sister has already taken her home." He hadn't turned to face her.

She searched her mind for some excuse and came up with. "No one should be alone on New Years Eve"

"I have my subjects; and you your family"

From inside they could hear Sarah's family counting down the remaining seconds to Midnight.

Ten, nine, eight…

Sarah looked at the blonde man moving away from her again

Seven, six, five…

She started towards him.

Four, three two…

She caught his arm and he turned to face her.

One…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Against a backdrop of fireworks and to a soundtrack of out-of-tune '_Ald Lang Syne_' Jareth and Sarah enjoyed their True Love's First Kiss.

* * *

_**There ya go, What do ya think?**_

_**WMH: Why am I never in these stories of yours?**_

_**Myra: Just say the line and I'll let you have your New Year Champaign**_

_**WMH: *Perks up immediately* Please leave a Contibution in the little box!**_


End file.
